


Sinful

by simply_aly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: Jaime comes to pick Sansa up from a girls night.





	Sinful

He leans up against the bar next to her and smiles. “Just walked in and already found the prettiest girl here,” he says with a lazy smile. “And already, I’m wondering if she’ll come home with me.”

The other girls beside her giggle. Sansa plays with the ring on her left hand as she smiles back at him. “As a matter of fact, dear sir, I am waiting for my fiancé to take me home, so you’re a little late.”

Margaery, always one to be a little cheeky, says, “Sansa, I’ve only just met this gentleman and already can tell he’s of much better character than your fiancé.”

Jaime raises an eyebrow but Sansa just giggles as she gets off of the barstool. His arms go around her waist as she sways on her feet.

“My, my, my…you certainly  _are_  a gentleman,” she tells him. “Perhaps I shall let you take me home tonight after all.”

“What of your fiancé?” Jaime asks, lowering his mouth to her neck.

Sansa reaches her arms up and around his head. “I think he’ll forgive me this one sinful experience,” she whispers into his ear.

Jaime growls. In one quick motion, he picks her up and carries her out of the bar, the other girls still giggling at the bar. “Well, I can certainly promise this experience will be sinful.”


End file.
